


°Stuck°

by Shay_markele



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_markele/pseuds/Shay_markele





	°Stuck°

_**Pairings**_ : Au!Bucky? x Woc!Reader (It’s a pretty basic au, I just want to see my baby happy 😭)

 _ **Prompt**_ : “You still wear my hoddie.”

 ** _A/n:_** Written for _ **[Saran’s Mini Writing Challenge](https://supernovasandcoronas.tumblr.com/post/178259789136/saransmini) **_this is the first writing challenge of I’ve ever done! And I loved this prompt y'all. Thanks for letting me be apart of this [@supernovasandcoronas](https://tmblr.co/muvQRzkcI5V32Z0tXTa_yTg) ☄️!

___________________

Warmth.

That was a word you associated fall with. Hot coffee, pumpkin flavored drinks, cool fall nights. Being buried under thick soft blankets. It didn’t take much to make you happy.  

Watching the leafs change from bright summer colors into deep reds and orange made you remember the reason why you lived for the season so much.  

One thing that you were still getting used to was having someone to curl up with during the cool fall nights. Nothing could compare to being snuggled up against his chest. But that was somehow a problem now.

“Y/n I’m just going over Steve’s for a bit. Remember I told you yesterday.” Bucky was standing in front of the bathroom mirror attempting to style his hair for the third time. He began to get frustrated how many hair products did you have.

You sat on the toilet top next to the mirror full on pouting. This wasn’t part of your cozy fall night plan. You needed Bucky here to

“But who will keep me warm while you’re gone. Anything could happen.“ You hopped up from your seat throwing your arms around Bucky.

“You remember that scary movie we watched last night?” You started at Bucky reflection with wide eyes.

“Yeah the one I said we shouldn’t watch because you scare easily.”

"Oh shut up that’s not the point Barnes. What if something like that happens to me. What if I get kidnapped or something.”

"I’m not worried I know they’ll bring you right back.” Bucky attempt to hide his laughter. He knew getting out the house would be hard. You had been together all weekend. And he already postponed things two with Steve. You somehow roped him into helping you detangle your hair. Something about how hard it is on wash days he couldn’t remember. He went to bed smelling like your pineapple scented conditioner that night.  

“Whatever Barnes.” You swatted his arm stomping your way back to the little corner of the couch.

Bucky countied getting ready.  He knew he pissed you off when you didn’t come back to convince him to stay in. He wanted to stay in with you honestly, but he also wanted to go over Steve’s place just to mess with Sam. Yeah he’s really a  _grown man ™._

Bucky headed towards the kitchen. He knew if he wanted to get you to at least grunt at him he couldn’t come to you empty handed. He popped some popcorn and poured a glass of wine. For backup reinforcements he  brought your heated blanket.

Bucky gathered all his amo. Your popcorn, wine and the blanket he took the liberty to  spray some of his cologne on it to.

Bucky rounded the corner only to see you buried under piles of blankets. Bucky paused in the middle of the threshold to the living room. He never gave it a actually thought that he lived in perfect domestic bliss with you. Looking at you know genuinely sad he wasn’t staying put a smile on his face. He never thought he would have  _this_.

“Alright sugar I brought you some stuff.“ Bucky stepped over the pillow you had thrown to the floor. He sat the popcorn and wine on the coffee table. He pulled you out of your cocoon of blankets.

“I got you wine, popcorn and I even brought your heated blanket.” You sat up straight when you heard wine.

“Buck you didn’t have to do this. I’ll be fine you’ve been with me all weekend. Go hang out with Steve and mess with Sam.” You pecked Bucky on the side of his cheek. You boy was truly the sweetest.  

“Go have a good time. I’ll be right here in the exact same spot when you get back.”  You rustled around the couch trying to gain a more comfortable position.

You settled in only to find two blue eyes staring at you, specifically at your chest.

“Well my eyes are up here Barnes.” You through you head back laughing at him. He still hadn’t looked you in the eyes.

“You still wear my hoodie?” Bucky’s eyes snapped you to meet your gaze. He thought he lost that thing forever ago. And here you were snuggled up in. He was hooked on you even more than before now.

“Yeah it’s soft as hell. Of course I still wear your hoodie.“ You were confused. Was he upset you never gave him the hoodie back?

“Are you mad? What’s wrong Buck?”

“No I’m not mad. It’s just nice seeing you in it that’s all.” Bucky pulled you up for the couch. Tucking your head under his neck as he hugged you.

You were snuggled into chest. “Well when you get back from Steve’s there might be a chance you can see it on the floor.” You looked up to him and winked.  

“I guess I should get going than. And baby make sure it’s on the floor when I get back. Your sweet fall boy ran out the door.

He stopped by Steve’s for thirty minutes. Than he hightailed it back home to you.

____________________________

Feedback is Cardi B Poppin ☄️


End file.
